Castiel and Nathaniel 'Niether Knew'
by Daydrah Dreemare
Summary: Hidden away in their hearts lay feelings niether knew were possible, that one thought life threatening. Two different lives, one amazing love afair. What secrets lie in the dark resseces of the light and kind Nathaniel's prestigious Christian family? Can Castiel, the Devil of Sweet Amoris High, prove that religion should not cloud one's love or the happiness for someone else's love
1. Finding Out

_ I cannot believe I got stuck in here with that big jerk!_ thought Nathaniel. _I , the student body president, got into a fight with The Devil of Amoris High! Great! _To keep himself from pounding his fist into the desk for the tenth time, he walked up to the chalk board. "I can't believe they still use chalk here," he said with a chuckle.

"Yeah, those old farts don't know what it means to...upgrade their...materials," whispered Castiel, sliding his hands around Nathaniel's waist.

"Castiel," Nathaniel said, turning around and pushing a way, "don't you think you could have _some_ respect for your elders? At least when it's just us?"

With a pout on his lips, Castiel sat on the edge of the empty teacher's desk, near inches from Nathaniel. "Now , Natty, why aren't you using the nickname you gave me?" A smirk rolled across his mouth. "Like you were before we got caught...arguing."

Stabbing Castiel with his forefinger, Nathaniel flew forward, "That was **before** you slammed me into your locker and swore to do mean things to me."

Letting out a loud cackle, Castiel's face light up with youth Nathaniel had only seen when they were kids, forgetting how hard Castiel's home life was as a child. His parents were home as much then as they are now, never. Nathaniel use to go over to Castiel's every weekend to make sure his best friend was okay with just a nanny to care for him.

"I'm fine," he'd say. "Besides, not having my momma and papa home all the time means I get to have you over a lot more often, and not get embarrassed by their constant smothering!"

_ What happened to us? We were such great friends then?_ Nathaniel wondered.

Still laughing, Castiel took Nathaniel in to his arms and held him tight. One hand in Nathaniel's hair, the other on the small of his back, Castiel took in the deep aroma of Nathaniel's crisp scent. "You thought I was going to do something mean to you?" Pulling Nathaniel's face close to his, Castiel whispered on his lips, "I could never do anything to hurt you, Natty." A light touch of their lips, "I love you."

"You what?" Nathaniel pushed back a little.

"I love you, Natty. Do you not like me anymore? I know I'm the bad boy of our school, but I do have feelings for you. I thought you knew."

"No, I didn't know. I never thought you, that we would, I thought only I was, I had dreamed that we could..."

Cupping Nathaniel's face, Castiel held him gently, "That we could what, Natty?" A soft smile spread across Castiel's face, one the Nathaniel had never seen before.

"Nothing, it would ruin us both."

Putting both hands on Nathaniel's face, Castiel urged Nathaniel to speak his mind. "Nathaniel, I just told you that I love you and you can't tell me something that you dreamed for us, because 'it will ruin the both of us?' Natty, you can tell me anything, I don't care what it is. I'm not that hard core guy everyone plagues me out to be. Please," he conceded, looking Nathaniel in the eye, "Please, Natty, tell me what you're hiding."

"I've wanted us to be together for years now...but I was too scared to talk to you and I thought you like girls..."

"Well, yeah, I do like girls. And guys...well, I really like you at least." He chuckled, making Nathaniel smile as well.

"So..." Nathaniel looked up from lowered lashes, "are we official now?" He wrapped his arms around Castiel's neck.

"I don't know," he said, turning Natty around onto the desk. "Maybe I should do some of those 'bad things' to you to get you to understand how we work," a huge smirk jumped onto Castiel's face.

Nathaniel's eyes widened. "What bad things to you plan on doing, Cassi?"

A groan, raw and hungry rolled from Castiel's throat. "Your voice is going to kill me, Natty. So soft, silky, innocent. Like you haven't ever been in a relationship and don't know what to do." He chuckled, "Well, let's see," he stroked Nathaniel's bum, "where do you want to be touched?" He began to unbutton Natty's shirt.

"I-I d-don't know."

"Hmm..." Castiel licked Nathaniel's neck. His little whimper made Cassi grin. "Do you know how sexy that is, Natty?" Grinding his hip against Nathaniel's, a primal growl rumbled from the depth of his throat, make his voice husky sounding. "Do you know how hard that make me, babe?" Running his hand up Nathaniel's hip, Castiel pulled at Natty's shirt, pulling it free from its tucked-in position.

"Cassi," Nathaniel gasped between kisses, "what are you doing?"

"Kissing you, the first thing on my list of 'Bad Things To-Do to you,' Natty."

"What about my shirt?" He pushed Castiel back an inch. "Why are trying to undo my shirt?" he asked looking down at Castiel's fingers intertwined in his buttons. "What if a teacher comes in?"

A smile creped across Castiel's face, "Oh, trust me love, no one's coming in here. I jammed the door this morning before any faculty got here."

"How did you get in?" Realization shot across Nathaniel's face. "Cassi, no. Please tell me you didn't break _into_ the school? I get breaking out, but why would you break _into_ school, for shit's sake?" He noticed the huge smile on Cassi's face. "Did you plan this Cassi?"

"You must be really upset, you never curse," he chuckled again.

"This is not funny, Castiel! That was illegal!" Nathaniel roared.

Castiel reared his backed with a thunderous laugh. "Haha, Natty, Natty, Natty. Don't you know by now? I may not be a hard-core-prison-break-asshole, but trouble is my middle name."

"Oh! Shut-up, you!" Nathaniel smiled.

"Shuts don't go up," Castiel jested.

Nathaniel sighed then smiled, "Shut and kiss me, you jerk."

"Will do, love. Will do."


	2. A Comming Together

"I cannot believe you, Nathaniel!" screeched Amber. Her golden curls bounced as she turn around to face her brother. Anger blazed in her eyes, hatred roared from her throat, "I'm supposed to be super cool and popular, Nathaniel! How can I be super cool and popular with a fag-bag for a brother?" Clawing at her scalp, she gasped at her older brother. "It's no wonder you've been listening to 'Like a Virgin'!" Glaring at Nathaniel's distant gaze, Amber waved her hand in his face, "HELLO! Are you even listening to me?"

Nathaniel grabbed her wavering hand and looked Amber dead in the eye. "No, Amber, I'm not listening to you. In fact, I thought mom and dad raised a clean young lady, not a loud mouthed bitch." Smiling at his sister's slack-jawed expression, Nathaniel opened the door, "Now, unless you have something nice to say, I'm leaving. I have more important things to do than sit on your over fluffed, way too pink bed while you call me every name under the rainbow colored sun, like fag-bag and Farqueer! Good night, Amber. Sleep sound, as only a cold hearted person like you could.  
Walking from the door that hid his once angelic little sister, Nathaniel knew his words hit a soft spot somewhere deep down inside of Amber. He hated that he just hurt his only sister. _But it had to be done, _he reminded himself.

He nearly barged into his own room. "How could my own sister say such...BULLSHIT!," he pounded and yelled against the door as tears fell from his eyes. He walked across his huge room of blue and violet hues and looked in his floor length reflection with contempt. He sighed between his teeth. "I couldn't simply sit there and let her say those things to my face without just retribution," he reminded himself.

A knock on his door tore him from his mental musings. "I'm telling Momma and Papa that you're a fucking fagot," came Amber's harsh squeak of a voice.

Nathaniel flew to the door in an instance, flung it open with an ice cold, soul freezing glare. Pure rage fueling his words, all he saw was red. "And I'll tell them about how late your period is."

Amber gasped. "How did you know I was three weeks late?" she asked, her brows creasing her forehead.

Nathaniel cocked an eyebrow and a grin jerked across his face. "I didn't, but thanks for solidifying my argument." He smiled, proud of himself, and shut the door hard in Amber's openly stunned face. _What an idiot!_ he thought. But Amber's voice rang clear in his head. "Shit, Dad! Fuck me!"

Drowning in thoughts on how to tell his Dad that his only son is gay, Nathaniel walked over and jumped onto his king sized pillow top bed. _Mom wouldn't care as long as I'm happy, sure, but dad!_ He rolled over onto his side and curled up in the Navy blue Egyptian cotton.

The sheets were crisp and clean, and they smelled nothing like Castiel. Erotic dreams enveloped his mind. How many nights had he longed for Castiel's flaming red hair to sweep against his cheek and his long, strong fingers to clasp a hold of his aching nine-inch shaft? For Castiel to capture his senses in a long, passionate night of pure hot sex? The thought already enflaming his body and stiffening his cock, Nathaniel unbuttoned his pants and slowly slide his hand beneath his cotton briefs and into his pants.

As he began stroking himself with his fingers, a soft knock on his window brought everything to a crashing halt. Nathaniel groaned and glared at the intruder rapping at his window, it was Castiel. Still on his bed, Nathaniel waved Castiel in eagerly.

Locking the window, then turning back to Nathaniel, Castiel made his way to the bed. Playfully scolding, he jested, "Don't you know it's dangerous to leave your windows unlocked, Natty? You might have some..." he rolled his eyes, "ass-hat come in and do 'mean things' to you." He smiled then looked down. Never having imagined his pristine little student body president with his own hand down his pants, golden locks sexily disheveled, and honey eyes filled with liquid heat, Castiel tried to frown. "You couldn't wait for me?" he playfully toyed with Nathaniel.

As Castiel walked to the door, Nathaniel jerked his hand out of his pants and jumped off the bed, readying a defensive retort.

Locking the door, Castiel turned around and placed a finger on Nathaniel's lips. He pulled Natty close in a tight but gentle embrace. "Don't act all defensive with me, babe." He kissed Nathaniel's forehead. "It's normal to masturbate to the thought of your lover. I did," he kissed Nathaniel lightly on the lips, "last night." Another kiss, harder. "To you," He bit down on Nathaniel's lower lip.

A tiny whimper crawled from Nathaniel's throat. "Castiel," he whispered, looking Castiel in the eye, "I can't. I can't do this, my dad."

"Doesn't need to know." He looked into his boyfriend's saddened expression, "At least not everything about us."

"Amber's planning on telling my parents. I have no clue-"

"That bitch," Castiel bite out. "I'm sorry, I know she's your sister, but I fucking hat her guts. You know that the only reason she's doing this is because she likes me, right?"

Nathaniel blinked. "I knew that she liked you, but I never thought that she'd react like this!"

Castiel framed Nathaniel's face, "Believe it, babe. She's so cruel to all those new kids for no reason, she's a very hateful person." He lightly kissed Nathaniel's cheek. "But she won't keep us apart. We'll work through this. Together, okay?"

Nathaniel let out a deep breath. "Okay," he said and crooned his head in Castiel's hand as he swiped away a falling tear.

"Now, where were we?" Castiel smiled and let his hand drift down Nathaniel's buttoned up torso. Licking Natty's lips, he took Nathaniel's lower lip into his own mouth. Once again biting Natty's lip.

Nathaniel pulled back, "Bite me again." His voice was shaky, a little uncertain of its request.

"My pleasure. Where," Castiel asked, locking an earlobe lightly between his wolfish canines.

"Everywhere."

"Can do, love."

"Let me finish," Nathaniel pulled Castiel's face close to his. He locked eyes with his dominant partner. "I want you to bite me everywhere..." he looked down then back to Castiel, "Down there."

Castiel reared back, "What?" His eyes were huge, shock apparent. "Are you sure?"

Nathaniel's expression didn't change when he looked up from underneath lowered lashes. "Yes," he whispered.

"Alright," Castiel rolled his eyes. "Just remember," he put his finger in Nathaniel's face, "you asked for this." He pushed Nathaniel hard onto the bed, laid himself between Nathaniel's legs and kissed him. "Where's the remote to your stereo?" he asked pushing up and off, looking around.

"On my desk, why?" Nathaniel asked, sitting up on his elbows shocked.

Castiel walked over to the stainless steel desk and pressed play on the remote.

_ "__Baby you light up my world like nobody else, the way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed," __One Direction __What Makes You Beautiful __blared from the speakers._

_ "Really, babe?" Castiel looked a back at Nathaniel with a raised brow. "One Direction?"_

_ "Hey," Nathaniel jerked up, "They are cute ass guys and the song is very catchy!"_

_ Castiel chuckled, "Sure, babe. Whatever you say." He smiled as he put the playlist on Nightwish's __Come Cover Me__. "Now that's more like it."_

_ "Can we get back to the topic at hand, Casi?"_

_ "Sure thing, love," Castiel said, bending over Nathaniel and kissing him. "Now, away with these pants." Still kissing him, Castiel pushed down Nathaniel's already undone pants and pulled them off as he kissed the insides of Nathaniel's knees. Biting lightly as he made his way back to Nathaniel's briefs, Castiel quickly disposed of them as well. Slowly sliding his hands up Nathaniel's inner thighs, Castiel couldn't help but take in the sight of his mate's fully erected penis. Eyeing it with a hunger that burned his shaft against his black Tripp pants. They were tight in the crotch already, now this?_

_ The light nipping and grinding of Castiel's teeth had Nathaniel already whimpering. A gentle stroke of Castiel's tongue on the tip of his head made him arch his back and moan. "Ah," Nathaniel breathed. "Castiel," he gasped._

_ "Shush, I haven't even taken you into my mouth yet."_

_ "You haven't what," Nathaniel realized what Castiel had said as he felt the warm liquid caress of his boyfriend's mouth fondle his head. His eyes widened as he felt himself being pushed farther into the wet hot oral sheath. __Oh gawd!__ he thought. __I may not make it a few more minutes! Hell, not even a few strokes!__ In and out, up and down. One stroke, two strokes, three. Nathaniel was so deeply taken in Castiel's mouth he could feel his uvula pounding on his tip. Castiel's tonsils and jaw muscles gripped his penis in a tight, relentless hold as his body climbed to exotic and erotic heights he'd never reached on his own. His body was soaked in sweat from the demand this passion craved as Castiel pulled and suck one last time. His body climaxed in a seizure as his cock spit his seed in Castiel's face. "Oh god! Castiel," Nathaniel moaned then looked at Castiel's surprised face. "OH GOD! Castiel!" He sat up quickly, and regretting doing so, he fell back on to the bed. "Castiel, I'm SO sorry."_

_ Castiel stood up and walked over to the desk again. Grabbing a few tissues he chuckled, "Don't be, Natty. I find it refreshing, kind of invigorating, if you will." He looked over to Nathaniel sprawled out on the bed, breathing deeply. __I may have exhausted him too early __Castiel thought to himself with a smirk. He walked back over to the bed and leaned in close to whisper in Nathaniel's ear. "Now, my little sharp shooter," he looked Nathaniel in the eye, "it's my turn to have fun." A wild, seductive smile spread fast across his face._

_ Nathaniel's eyes widened. He'd been dreaming of this night since he realized he was gay for Castiel years ago, but never had he ever in his wildest of thought ever thought it would ever become real! _

_ Turning his head towards the stereo, Castiel smiled as Nightwish's __Tutankhamen __ began to play. __"Watch me kneel before you, Hear the cat's meowing in the temple, They yearn the milk you cascaded, As I yearn that promised treasure..."__ he sang along in his deep, rich, oh so very male husk. He leaned his head in closer and kissed Nathaniel. Driving his tongue into Natty's mouth was a wonder Castiel never knew existed in this world. It drove him just as mad as Nathaniel's moans. He was ready for round two, good._

_ Rolling around on his bed while jacking off alone was something Nathaniel was use to, but with the extra weight of Castiel on top of him, all he could was squirm around and moan. Suddenly he felt hands on his chest, unbuttoning his shirt. _


	3. Faith in Thy Father

_The cotton was soft under his hand as Castiel plucked each one from its eye. Slowly pushing the thin material aside, feeling the even softer skin beneath. Nathaniel was warm and welcoming to his touch, molding himself to every caress to which Castiel laid claimed with his mouth. He traveled vigorously down Nathaniel's body, licking every inch. Crossing his slim, well curved hips, Castiel spread Nathaniel's legs, then stood up._

_Blinking through the heat, Nathaniel looked up at his boyfriend. "What are you doing, Casi?" he asked breathlessly._

_ Castiel looked down to his new lover with a questioning expression as he shrugged off his black leather jacket and proceeded to lifted his red shirt over his head. "Do you want to be rubbed raw by pants? I know you like biting, but come on, babe." He chuckled, "I'm not that sadistic." _

_ Blush pink flamed across Nathaniel's face and he looked away. "You started it," Nathaniel pouted, looking at Castiel from the corner of his eye and beneath his gold dusted lashes. As Castiel pushed his pants past his waist, Nathaniel noticed Castiel wasn't wearing any underwear. "Ew! Castiel, please tell me your underwear is just ridding low!"_

_ Castiel stopped instantly and blinked completely clueless. "No. I don't wear anything under these Tripps."_

_ "Ewe! Why not?" Nathaniel crawled back an inch._

_ "Well," Castiel scratched his head with one hand and anchored the other on his pants, letting them slide a little farther. His eyes darted from Nathaniel to one thing, to the next then back to Nathaniel as he began to blush, red hot cheeks brightening his face. "You see, the seam on these pants where the front meets the back in a little knot, you know where I'm talking about?" Nathaniel looked at the ceiling and back agreeing with a node. "It rubs me in just the right place, and it drives me wild! Then I see you in the middle of day and I can't take it anymore, so I skip class."_

_ "To do what instead?" Nathaniel relaxed, understanding what Castiel was feeling._

_ "Nothing," he said quickly, his eyes widening, looking at everything but Nathaniel._

_ "Uh-huh. Yeah, right. A few nights ago my maid asked why she heard me moan and saying your name, I told her 'nothing' the same way you just did. Do you know what she said to me?"_

_ Castiel sat on the edge of the bed, actually interested, "No, what did she say?"_

_ "A little bit of 'nothing' is a whole of something," he cocked his head to the side with a grin. He gave Castiel an accusing look, "So, what did you skip class for?"_

_ Castiel looked his boyfriend in the eye. He rolled over on to Nathaniel and got between his legs. "I skipped class to go fuck myself." He licked Nathaniel's lips. "Because just standing there, watching your nice little ass was too much for me to handle...without a helping hand, if you catch my drift." He wink and began nibbling on Nathaniel's throat. He was too hard to sit and talk right now, he had to have Nathaniel, now. And he need him to know how badly._

_ Castiel ran his hand down Nathaniel's sleek body, slowly torturing him. "Castiel," Nathaniel gasped and sprawled his hands through Castiel's hair as he ran his tongue over Nathaniel's already budded nipple. _

_ "Okay, I have go to get out of these damn pants and fuck you," he spit out. His voice was husky and rugged like stone. He stood up and nearly tore his from his body and topped Nathaniel once again. Kissing him hard, Castiel reared Nathaniel's body into his lap._

_ Legs fully spread, Nathaniel could feel every inch of Castiel's rock hard cock abrade his own. Only two inches longer but ten times harder, he couldn't wait for Castiel to enter him. "Casi," he whimpered as Castiel grazed his teeth against Nathaniel's neck. "Fuck me, Casi."_

_ "My pleasure, babe," Castiel declared as he pulled Nathaniel up and placed him just above the head of his erection. _

_ Entering slowly was only more mind wrenching, sense crushing than Castiel had expected, more than Nathaniel could take. "Owe! Castiel!" Nathaniel screamed._

_ Looking into Nathaniel's emerald eyes, Castiel coddled him. "Shhh, it's okay, Natty. I'm not going to hurt you." _

_ A tear fell from Nathaniel's eye, "You are hurting me, Casi."_

_ Petting Nathaniel's head, Castiel caressed his face. "It just takes time to adjust. I know this is your first time, Natty just bare with me. It's my first time with a guy, too."_

_ "This isn't my first time, Casi," Nathaniel looked him the eye with a heart tarring expression._

_ Castiel's brows flew up, his eyes widened. "WHAT?" He was clearly shocked._

_ Nathaniel's eye wavered as he confided in his mate. "I did this when I was little." All he got from Castiel was another look of disbelief. " There was this boy in school when you were gone with your parents once. Every time actually. Anyways, we were friends and one day I went over to his house and he told me that the big kids in his class were," Castiel cut him off._

_ "There were no big kids in our class, Natty. We've had the same classes up until we stared high school."_

_ "No, he was in Sweet Amoris Middle while were in S. A. Elementary."_

_ "He was a middle schooled student hanging out with elementary kids?" Castiel was stunned even more._

_ "No, he said that he liked hanging out with just me because the other kids in our class didn't like him and said he was mean to them. He said that the other big kids he hung out with thought I was cool and that he wanted to play with me like the even bigger kids did with them."_

_ "Nathaniel, I have no clue what you're talking about! You're speaking in circles! What happened while you were at this middle scholar's house? How did he play with you?" Castiel's voice was deep and primal._

_ Nathaniel couldn't look him in the eye. "He played with me the way you are, except he never did to me the nice things you just did. He made me do that to him, then he did this." Realization struck as Nathaniel took notice of Castiel's erection inside him. Bemusement hoped across his face. "You're in!" he said and gyrated his hips._

_ Castiel groaned. "Nathaniel, stop that," he put his hands around Nathaniel's waist. "Are you saying you were rapped as a child?"_

_ Nathaniel pouted his lips, his eyes giving off a perfect puppy-dog face. "No, we did it a lot...until my dad..."_

_ Castiel's brow furrowed. "What about your dad, baby? What happened? Did he find out? Did he do something about the boy? Please say he did," Castiel begged._

_ "Yeah, he did, kind of." Nathaniel still couldn't look him in the eye._

_ "What do you mean 'kind of'? Natty, tell me what happened." Castiel pleaded._

_ Finally looking at Castiel, Nathaniel's gaze was distant. "I don't really remember much from that after noon. All I remember is my dad opening my door and seeing us."_

_ "What all did he see?"_

_ "He saw me with the boy's penis in my mouth," Nathaniel met Castiel's eyes. Only to have a tear fall from his own eye, and many fallowed. "Then my dad yanked my off of him by my shirt, all I remember after that is screaming."_

_ "Screaming? From who?"_

_ "Everyone. I think I was, the boy, t-the maid. My mom told my dad to let go of the boy before he, b-before he killed the poor kid." He shook his head like he was trying to shake the remaining memories from his mind. "Then everything goes black in my head and I wake up in the hospital with one broken arm, a few broken ribs and a few contusions on my skull and some intracranial bleeding that they had all patched up by that time."_

_ Castiel's eyes narrowed, "You don't remember ANYTHING, anything at all after the screaming?"_

_ "No," he shook his head. "After my first day back I wanted to go see him, but the kids who hung around him told me he wasn't around anymore. That his parents would kill me if they ever saw me again. 'They'll do to you what your dad did to him,' they said."_

_ Castiel's eyes widened once more. "Natty. Ohdeargod, Natty." Castiel pulled him close and held him tight. "Did anyone ever tell you what happened?"_

_ Nathaniel curled his arm around his loving mate. "No. No one ever did, and I still have no clue what Dad did to him."_

_ Castiel could feel Natty's nails bite into his back, like he was grasping for answers that Castiel couldn't give him. "I think I know."_

_ "So do I." His voice began to break, "I'm scared, Casi. What if he find out about us?" He pulled back, tears flowing like a river, eyes darting frantically, "What if Amber tells him?"_

_ Castiel pulled Nathaniel's head rest again on his shoulder. "Don't worry about that right now, Natty." He held his shaking mate as Nathaniel's iPod began to play Melissa Ehteridge's __Ruins__. _As the song played, he kiss Nathaniel lightly. When the line came Castiel sang with all his heart, "_I know your heart has held its own fear, It's perfectly clear, What they did to you, In my heart it's the screaming I hear, I won't let them come near, Since my love knew you, When I feel the cold in the dark, I remember you. _I won't let him hurt you, babe. But for right now," he said gently and laid Nathaniel on his back then followed him down, "let's just focus on 'us' and what we have right now." He held Nathaniel lightly in his arms as he kissed him, slowing thrusting in and out. Faster and faster. The heat building in both his body and his mate's. Neither of them knew what the pleasure of their love would cost them in the end...

Standing outside the door of his first born's room, he never thought his son would return to that world of sin. "Blasphemy," snapped the tall, roughed, ashy-blonde man. He fixed his glasses on his nose, "I thought I taught him his lesson with that damned middle scholar years ago." He sighed and looked to the ceiling, "Must I correct all the wrongs in his life, oh Lord? Is this a test of my son's purity and the strength of the faith in you that I have bestowed within him, Lord?" Looking at the floor he clasped his hands together and sighed again. "Lord, forgive me for I shall sin. Not only this night, a night unholy consummations, but on a day to come, murder shall be my sin claimed, once again in your name. Hallowed be thou name, my savior, Jesus Christ." With a nod of his head, "Amen," he adjourned his spiritual request for forgiveness and left the darkness of the tainted hall. Walking into the master bedroom, he unhappily greeted his wife.

"Did you speak with our son, dear?" she asked open heartedly.

"No, dear. He was indisposed." he said gruffly.

"How could another male be indisposed to you, dear?"

He looked at her accusingly. "The blasphemy has come again, love. I blame you."

"What?" She could barely say a word before the lamp in her husband's hand crashed into her head.

Sighing again he climbed under the blanket. "Lord, forgive my wife's whoring genes as I rest knowing her soul now rests with Lucifer himself. Amen."


End file.
